Love Reinterrupted
by DeweyFinn21
Summary: Jayden loved someone that he had to leave, but when he comes back 12 years later, does she still feel the same? Read about how Jayden plans to win back the girl that he foolishly left when he was a teenager. Includes, bank robbers, evil schemes, peanut butter, and much more. Read Love Reinterrupted, on a screen near you. This fall on this website, unless schedule slip happens. ;D
1. Chapter 1

Love Reinterrupted

By DeweyFinn21

Chapter 1

Second Chance

_**Author's Note: My other Jemily fics are not in the same continuity as this one, this is its own thing. Also this one will have language that is not suitable for people who don't like it, I'm looking at you AlexandraKing47 (Note: person doesn' exist on this site at the time of this writing, but she may get an account sometime since she loves to write, but can't ever come up with original characters.), and as such if you don't like it, read my other fics, they're cleaner. Disclaimer: I do NOT own Power Rangers Super Samurai, Samurai, R.P.M., Jungle Fury, Operation Overdrive, Mystic Force, S.P.D., Dino Thunder, Ninja Storm, Wild Force, Time Force, Lightspeed Rescue, Lost Galaxy, In Space, Turbo, Zeo, or Mighty Morphin'. Em htiw gnis emit txen, S'CBA ym wonk I won. If you think that I do, read that last sentence backwards, I hid it in there somewhere. Also, each chapter will have a song that the title is called, and an important line will be written at the end of the chapter.**_

The Samurai Rangers got back to the Shiba house after sealing away Master Xandred for good. Jayden had one thing that he still needed to do, he just hoped that it wouldn't be as hard as he imagined.

"Hey, Emily, can I talk to you alone for a second?" Emily walked away from the other Rangers and went over to Jayden. "Emily, I have something I need to tell you."

"What? That you're in love with me." Emily said to him. "Because I already knew that."

"What? Who told you?" Jayden asked getting angry.

"No one, it was the way you acted, talked, and generally were around me. I'd have to be a damn fool not to notice it." Emily told him. Jayden was relieved and saddened that she knew at the same time, as it would make what he had to say a lot harder.

"Emily, I need to say something important."

"Jayden, if you love me, just say so." Jayden hesitated.

"Emily, I love you, but Antonio and I have to leave, we need to sort out some important unfinished business. Unfortunately, this means that we may never see each other again. So, Emily, just remember that I love you with all my heart, but when you start to pack up your bags to go back home, I hope that you'll think of me, but don't try to stay. I doubt that I'll be back here ever again. I have to leave immediately. Goodbye." Jayden gave Emily a goodbye hug and then he left with Antonio out the gate.

"Jayden, wait, I love you too." Emily said to herself realizing that it was too late.

_I'm not angry I'm just saying, Sometimes goodbye is a Second Chance._

_**So, what did you think? **_I think we have a three year story on our hands. _**Hey, I have all of the story already typed out and am going to publish it when I get the chance. **_Sure, whatever, just don't try to lie to them. _**I'm not, I actually do have it typed out. **_Okay, fine, I'll believe you for now, but later I will need proof of it. _**Yeah, yeah, yeah, whatever, review people.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Love Reinterrupted

By DeweyFinn21

Chapter 2

Home Sweet Home

_**Disclaimer: If you didn't read the first chapter, what are you doing reading this one? It's not like I gained control of Power Rangers between updates.**_

_12 Years Later:_

"Mr. Garcia is very busy at the moment, he can't talk. Yes I know, the idea is interesting, but he needs to hear the idea. Yes I will convey it to him. Bye." Jayden hung up on the producer.

"Who was it Jayden?"

"Just another producer wanting you to be in his film. This one is hilarious though."

"Why?"

"You play the sixth member of a group of superheroes that started out with five, and you are best friends with the leader." Jayden explained the role.

"I don't know, don't think I could handle it." Antonio joked.

"You want to do it?"

"Maybe, when's it start shooting?"

"Six months."

"Wow, that's awesome. Tell them I'll do it."

In the past 12 years Antonio had become a famous actor, with Jayden as his trusted manager. Together they revolutionized the film industry, and now everybody wants to hire Antonio and everything he's in is guaranteed to be a financial success. He's sorta like the James Cameron of actors. The stories may have been told a hundred times, but they still make money. In fact, Antonio was in three films that made 3 billion dollars each, and they all had almost the exact same script, by the exact same company, with the exact same cast and crew. The only difference was that they changed the names. As you can probably tell, by 2024 the movie industry isn't the most original, but they're the most profitable, what are you going to do.

"Jayden, before I do that movie, you want to visit the team?" Jayden was surprised, 12 years and nothing, there had to be a good reason.

"Why?"

"No reason, unfortunately, Kevin's at the Olympics, and I actually have no idea what Mike and Emily are up to, but I know that Mia owns a bakery in Panorama City so we can go see her, and maybe ask if she knows what they're up to."

"I don't know, 12 years is a long time, do you think they'll remember us?"

"Jayden, I'm a famous actor, I think they will." Antonio said bluntly.

"Fine."

"Okay, get packing."

"What? Now?"

"Yes, I mean it's only," Antonio was trying to figure out the distance.

"3000 damn miles." Jayden said, remembering the worst moment of his life. "We'll need plane tickets." Jayden sighed.

_I'm on my way, I'm on my way, Home Sweet Home._

_**So, review. **_Really, they have no idea where Mike and Emily are. Even nowadays it is hard to not know where someone is. _**So, this is a story, it fits with the thing. **_No, it's just stupid, you can't write stories, and you should just stop. _**Fine, how about I just stop writing and you can live in there forever! **_Fine! _**Wait, that's what you want! No, I'm getting you out of there. Just have to find the spell. It's underneath all of this stuff. **_Bye people, review. _**Huh, you can't stop the chapter only I can. **_Oh yeah, watch me.


	3. Chapter 3

Love Reinterrupted

By DeweyFinn21

Chapter 3

What Is Love

_**Disclaimer: Read the first chapter for it. I don't want to do it every chapter, this is the last warning.**_

"Honey, we've got an order for 12 cinnamon rolls!" Mia told her part-time cook.

"Sure thing Mia, you want to help?" Honey asked.

"Not right now, friends are dropping by."

"Oh, Em and Mike?"

"No, just Emily. She's supposed to be here in a few minutes." Mia was taking orders at her bakery, she would have been cooking while Honey takes the orders, but this was important. She took the next order. "What would you like?" She asked.

"Depends, are you cooking it?" The person asked.

"No, just taking orders." The guy next to the person ordering then spoke up.

"Well, that's just golden." Mia froze. She couldn't believe it.

"Antonio, Jayden?" She asked.

"Mia!" Emily said walking in the door. Mia didn't respond. Emily walked over to the counter. "Um, Mia?" She asked. Mia still didn't say anything to her.

"Hi." Jayden said.

"Uh, hi. Who are you?" Emily asked.

"You don't recognize me?" Antonio asked.

"You seem familiar, but I can't place it."

"Well Jay, that's too bad."

"Yep, Tony, I guess it is."

"Who are you?" Emily asked.

"Should we tell her Tony?"

"Guys! Quit dicking around and tell her." Mia snapped.

"Fine, I'm Jayden, and that's Antonio."

"I can't believe you couldn't tell who I was, I'm only the most famous actor ever." Antonio bragged. "Good thing it worked out, because I don't know how much I could make as a fisherman." He joked.

"Jayden, Antonio, Jayden." Emily paused. "Oh, now you come back, 12 years and nothing and then 8 months and you're back!" She yelled angrily.

"What?" They asked simultaneously.

"Oh, don't pull that on me, you know exactly why you're here!"

"We missed the old team?" Antonio told her. Emily pulled Mia away to where the guys couldn't hear them and talked to her.

"He just, I can't, he, dammit, why does he have to be back, I know why he's here, but after 12 years? That is really shallow." Emily told Mia.

"Look, when he left, you wouldn't get out of your room for a week. He broke your heart, but just be glad they're back, you may never see them again."

"That's what he told me before he left, and look at how well that worked."

"He left for twelve years, that's a long time, he probably didn't think you'd still be here."

"Jayden broke my heart, I can't just forgive him for that, and now, well, I have Mike, I've had him for 6 months, and well, Mia, what if he's not over me, or worse, what if I'm not over him?"

"Look, I know it will be hard, but you have to go out there and talk to them, okay?"

"Okay." They walked over to the guys.

"Hey guys, glad you're back." Mia told them. "Mike will be excited to know that you're in town. Where is he Emily?"

"Meeting, be done in a few hours." She said quickly.

"Oh, well, it's too bad Kevin couldn't be here, what with the Olympics and all. He's doing well." Mia said.

"Yeah, I heard that too." Emily said, glad someone changed the subject.

"Hey Em, that's a cool ring you got, where's it from?" Antonio asked. Mia and Emily's eyes opened wide and they looked at each other. Should they tell them already?

"Well, you know, those quarter machines are getting better every year."

"Sweet." Antonio said.

"Mia, you're lucky we ain't busy, otherwise you'd be fired from your own store." Honey yelled.

"Okay, sorry guys, gotta get back to work." Mia said getting behind the counter.

"Emily." Jayden said.

"Look, I have nothing against Antonio, he didn't break my heart."

"What?" Jayden asked confused.

"I loved you, Jayden, key thing being –ed. When you left, I was practically dead."

"You don't think I felt the same?" Jayden said.

"No, otherwise you wouldn't have left."

"Antonio and I had to take out any remaining Nighlock." Jayden told her.

"Oh, that's what you did? So how did Antonio become famous?"

"We ended up in Hollywood once, and a casting director thought Antonio would be perfect for his movie. Naturally I became his manager." Jayden told her.

"How long did the Nighlock fighting take?"

"5 years, there were less than I thought there were going to be."

"And you never once thought that we might want to help?"

"Ji told us not to involve you so you could go back to normal life, Antonio and I never had one, so what could we return to?"

"Me."

"Look, Emily, I know that you might not like me anymore, but can we try to be friends?"

"Sure, friends, and as I don't keep secrets from friends for long, tonight you eat dinner with us."

"Okay?"

"Don't worry, it's not going to be boring."

_What Is Love, Baby don't hurt me, Don't hurt me, No more._

_**So, review. **_Really? _**What? **_You seriously don't think people will understand the foreshadowing that is in this chapter? _**No, but I'm hoping that they get a detail or two wrong. **_How, it was as subtle as a cement truck crashing into a fruit stand. The truck has no chance of not being noticed. _**Yes, but how many people could read the model number? **_Some, but not all, oh I see what you're doing, gotcha, that's good, well, review people. _**Yeah, bye.**_


	4. Chapter 4

Love Reinterrupted

By DeweyFinn21

Chapter 4

Boulevard Of Broken Dreams

_**Disclaimer: Told you.**_

Later that afternoon Jayden and Antonio got a call from Mia.

"You guys are eating dinner with us, right?"

"That's what Emily said." Jayden told her.

"Okay, we're eating at Just Me."

"Where's that?" He asked.

"Right across the street from my bakery."

"Okay, we'll be there, what time?"

"7:30."

"Bye." Jayden said. He hung up the phone and told Antonio what was happening.

"Well, we have three hours, what do you want to do?" Antonio asked. Jayden wasn't paying attention. "Jayden. Jayden? Jayden!"

"Huh, what is it?" Jayden said snapping out of it.

"Come on, get over Emily, she hates you, for some reason, but tonight you get a chance to eat dinner with her, Mia, and Mike. Don't mess it up."

"Hey Antonio, this might be weird, but, you know that journal I had when we were Rangers?"

"You mean your _12 Easy Steps To Win A Girl_? Yeah, I do."

"When we left, I forgot it at the Shiba house, you want to help me find it for old times' sake."

"Fine, but this better not take too long." Antonio told him.

"It won't, we'll be out in 30 minutes, tops."

_1 and ½ hours later:_

"Jayden face it. It's not here. Let's go." Antonio said.

"No, it has to be here." Jayden said still looking.

"Jayden, Ji probably threw it away, and if he didn't it might have gotten destroyed by something else."

"I'm gonna check the dojos."

"Fine, you already checked those three times, I'm sure that it'll be there the fourth time." Antonio said sarcastically. He got out his phone and checked the Olympics to see how Kevin was doing. "Wow, 2 gold medals, that's awesome, let's see, he still has a few more events, three days, maybe we can stay here until he gets back." Antonio muttered to himself. Jayden walked back into the room.

"It's not here." He said dejectedly. "Let's go."

"Jay, don't worry buddy, Emily probably just has a lot of things on her mind. Let's just get ready for dinner. We have forty five minutes."

Arriving at Just Me, Jayden saw Emily and tried to talk to her.

"Emily, there seems to be something bothering you."

"Jayden, just wait until we start eating. I think most of your questions will be answered." She told him. Mike then walked into the restaurant and saw Jayden with Emily.

"Hey, who's this?"

"Hey Mike, it's Jayden, Antonio's right over there."

"Jayden, Antonio? Awesome you guys are back! Just in time too." Jayden was confused about that last part. They got a table and sat down. "So, did Emily and Mia tell you the news yet?"

"I'm going to say no, they were very secretive." Antonio told him.

"Oh, well, Emily and I are engaged and we're getting married in a few days."

"What?" Antonio asked excited.

"What?" Jayden exclaimed.

"Antonio, I've got a favor to ask of you, in case Kevin can't make it back in time, will you be the Best Man?"

"Really, me? Don't you have other friends?"

"Yeah, but you're famous, who wouldn't want a famous person as a best man?"

"Well, that's some kind of logic." Antonio said. "Yeah, I'll do it."

"Yes! Okay, so do you have a tuxedo with you?"

"Um, Mike?"

"Yeah, Emily?"

"Can you talk more about this later?"

"Sure Em, anything for you."

"Hey, did anyone see where Jayden went?" Mia asked.

Jayden was in the bathroom leaning over the sink washing his face.

"_Holy hell, Emily kept this from me, all because of some goddamn crazy-ass secret reason. What a dick move, that bitch." _Jayden thought.

_I walk a lonely road, The only one that I have ever known._

_**So, do you like the story so far? **_You aren't subtle at all, I knew what would happen from the first chapter. _**That's just because I have to have it on the Document Manager section of the website and I had written it all out when the first one was uploaded. **_Excuses, you need to learn better foreshadowing. _**You need to learn not to be a dick. **_Shut the hell up Dewey. _**No. Review, people.**_


	5. Chapter 5

Love Reinterrupted

By DeweyFinn21

Chapter 5

Hang On

_**Disclaimer:**_

Jayden went back to the table and sat down.

"So the monkey asks the rhino 'Who has a better porpoise now?'" Everyone else laughed at Mia's joke. Their waiter came up to their table.

"Hello, my name is Spike, I will be your server today. Do you want any appetizers?"

"2 orders of mozzarella sticks." Mike told him.

"And to drink?"

"Iced tea, no lemon." Mia said.

"Diet Coke." Antonio ordered.

"Regular Coke." Mike said.

"Iced tea, with lemon." Emily told him.

"A water," Jayden ordered. "and the strongest beer you've got." Jayden finished. Everyone else at the table looked at him.

"Okay, two teas, one lemon, one not, two cokes, one diet, one not, a water, and a 'Knock-'Em-Dead' is that all?"

"For now, yes." Mike said. Spike left to get their order placed.

"Jayden, I didn't know you drank." Emily said.

"Only on special occasions." He said, telling the truth in a lying sort of way. For Jayden, the rest of the dinner went by so fast, he didn't know if it was the shock or the alcohol, but either way, he thought he remembered everything.

When they got back to the hotel room, Jayden passed out on his bed. He woke up with a massive headache 10 hours later.

"Antonio, what did I do last night? Did anything weird happen?"

"Do you want to include the purse kissing or not?"

"What?" Jayden asked shocked.

"Kidding, look you did good for a drunk guy, you didn't do anything embarrassing, and you weren't staring at Emily the _whole _time, which is a good thing considering she is about to get married!" Antonio stressed that last part.

"Okay, fine, so, what should we do?" Jayden asked.

"Well, _I _have to go help pick out tuxes, _you _don't. Go find something to do, and try not to involve any of us." Antonio told him. "You need to get the wedding off your mind."

"Fine, but I'm not promising that I'll stay away."

"Whatever, just don't follow me."

_Things are getting weird, Things are getting tough._

_**Review. **_Oh, come on. _**What? **_Quit stalling and get to the part where Jayden and Emily make up. _**The point of the story is to see if they need to end up together. **_Yes, and you're a Jemily writer, so naturally your answer is yes. _**Have you ever heard of a thing called subverted expectations? **_So, Mike and Emily will end up together? _**No way, I mean, I have no idea, you'll have to find out. **_They are, you wouldn't have stumbled if you didn't want to throw people off of your trail. You're predictable like that. _**No, I'm not. **_Yes you are. _**No, I'm not. **_Yes you are, apply directly to the forehead, three turns later, can we finish this now? _**What? Fine, bye people.**_


	6. Chapter 6

Love Reinterrupted

By DeweyFinn21

Chapter 6

Bohemian Rhapsody

_**Discl-nope, not gonna finish that.**_

Jayden walked into Mia's bakery and Mia was there. Surprise, surprise.

"Hey Jayden, can I get you anything?"

"Yeah."

"What do you want?"

"Let's see, Emily not to marry Mike, my old journal back that I lost when we were Rangers, and two dozen chocolate chip cookies." Jayden said deadpan.

"Honey! We got an order for two dozen chocolate chip cookies!" Mia yelled.

"Mia, he's the only other person here, you don't have to yell, I heard him." Honey told her.

"Sorry, little tense. So, Jayden, anything you want to talk about?" Mia asked knowing the answer.

"Well, the wedding, how long ago did she ask him?"

"Actually he asked her."

"What?"

"Yeah, six months ago."

"Okay, and, wait, _six _months ago, what happened eight?"

"Wait, you really don't know that?"

"Know what?" Jayden asked exasperated.

"I can't tell you."

"Why the hell not?"

"Because if I tell you the truth, and Emily doesn't know that you didn't know the truth, then Emily will think that the truth is the reason that you are here, and your chances go way down, you'll try to stop the wedding, and then your compromised feelings will show and everybody will hate you because they don't know that you didn't know about her big secret and you still loved her."

"What?" Jayden asked confused. "I don't care, look, have you seen a journal, anywhere, it's yellow with the title. _12 Easy-"_

"_Steps To Win A Girl." _Mia helped him finish.

"Cool, so you've seen it somewhere?"

"Yeah, when did Mike show you it?"

"What? It's mine." Jayden told her.

"No, Mike has had it since we left the Shiba house."

"No, I wrote it while we were Rangers. Mike must have taken it when I left it behind."

"Jayden, are you suggesting that Mike stole your journal, used it to get Emily, and is going to marry her because of what you wrote."

"Yes."

"That sounds like something out of a cheesy cliché filled romance story."

"Mia, I think that it's true. Here, next time you see him, check page 15, there should be an ink stain covering half the page from where my pen busted, it'll be blue."

"And if it's there, it's your journal."

"Yep."

"And Mike is marrying Emily because of you."

"Uh huh."

"Right, so anyways."

"Mia, can you get it for me?"

"Fine."

"Thanks Mia."

"Sure, whatever."

"Mia?"

"Yeah Jayden?"

"Are you with Kevin?"

"No, Kevin and I are just friends."

"But when you were Rangers?" Jayden protested.

"Look, that was then, this is now."

"Yeah, but make now where you won't wish that it was then." Jayden told her.

"Sure I'll take the advice of a guy who abandoned the only girl he ever loved." Mia said sarcastically.

"I'm only saying this so that what happens to me doesn't happen to others."

"Order up." Honey said.

"Here's your cookies, see you later Jayden." Mia said as he walked out of the bakery with his 24 cookies.

_I see a little silhouetto of a man, Scaramouch, Scaramouch, will you do the fandango?_

_**So, what did you think? **_What the hell does Bohemian Rhapsody have to do with anything? _**I don't know. **_You're the one writing the story, you should have some idea. _**Nope. **_You're hopeless. Review people.


	7. Chapter 7

Love Reinterrupted

By DeweyFinn21

Chapter 7

Not Over You

Emily had a lot on her mind. The wedding, Jayden being back, bachelorette party, Jayden being back, the wedding cake, and damn Jayden being back. About 13 and ½ minutes after Jayden left, Emily went to the bakery.

"Mia, what the hell's wrong with me?"

"Jayden on your mind?"

"Yeah, my stupid damn brain won't get off of how he is everything that I could ever want to marry."

"And how Mike acted more like him when you were on dates." Mia said using the information Jayden gave her.

"No, I mean, sure, he did do things that I hoped Jayden would do, took on a different personality when we furthered our relationship, and all around became more Jayden-like, but that does not mean-" Emily stopped knowing that is exactly what that meant. "Mia, is it too late to call off the wedding?"

"Emily, look, I'm sorry that I got that idea in your head, but you need to focus, Mike loves you for you, Jayden just came to get what you got." Mia trusted Jayden partly, but there is no way he couldn't know and the two of them came for no reason.

"Mia, I have to go, I have a lunch with Mike."

"Oh, see you." Emily went across the street to _Just Me _and sat down at the table they gave her. _Suddenly Jayden sat down across from her._

"_Jayden, what are you doing here?" Emily asked._

"_Emily, I love you, I still love you, and well, I need to know if you feel the same way."_

"_Jayden." Emily begged._

"_Emily, if you don't want to answer that, tell me this. Do you love Mike?"_

"_Ye-Ye-Su-Oka-Ye-" _"Come on Emily, say yes." _She thought. "Ye-Ye-No." Emily said looking dejectedly at Jayden._

"_Now, what about me?"_

"_Yes, I want to say no, but my mind won't let me." Emily confessed._

"_Well, that's good Emily. Emily. Emily!"_

Emily woke up to see Mike sitting across from her.

"Sorry I'm a little late. Got held up with important plans for the future." Mike apologized.

"It's okay Mike." Emily forgave him.

"I love you, Emily."

"I love you too Mike." Emily said knowing it was not the truth anymore. _"If only Jayden never left, how would life be then?" _Emily wondered.

_If you ask me how I'm doing, I would say I'm doing just fine, I would lie and say that you're not on my mind._

_**So, how was it? **_Really, Emily doesn't love Mike because Jayden's back in town, that's major shipping right there. _**What did you expect, this is a Jemily story, that may or may not end up with Emily being with the right guy. **_She's going to end up with Jayden, you can't write sad endings. _**You don't know that. **_No Greater Fools. _**Point taken. Review people.**_


	8. Chapter 8

Love Reinterrupted

By DeweyFinn21

Chapter 8

Jesse's Girl

"Hey, Antonio. You know my journal?"

"Mike has it." Antonio said dryly.

"When did Mia tell _you_?"

"She didn't, Mike showed me."

"Can I see it?"

"Sure, I'll ask for it next time I'm with him." Antonio told him.

"Does Mike know it's mine?"

"He does now."

"You told him?"

"Well, yeah. Jayden only you would keep a journal that tacky color." Antonio told him.

"It is not tacky!" Jayden defended.

"It's Banana Yellow, it's tacky." Antonio said flatly.

"It's not Banana Yellow, it is Sunflower Yellow."

"It is a very dull yellow, that is all that matters. It looks tacky."

"Yeah, well, gold looks tacky on you!" Jayden exclaimed.

"Oh, you just _had _to bring that up. Fine, I guess I _won't_ help you stop the wedding!" Antonio yelled back. This shocked Jayden.

"You, were, going, to, help, me, stop, the, wedding? Why?" Jayden asked confused.

"I can't tell you because if I tell you, you'll tell Emily, Emily will confront Mike, Mike will deny it, he'll find out I told you, and then I'm not allowed to the wedding." Antonio said.

"So, it doesn't really matter."

"Jayden, Mike doesn't want you to mess up the wedding, but Emily made damn sure that you got an invitation." Antonio told him. "She really wants you to see her get married."

"Or, she still likes me." Jayden hoped. "Hey, I'm going to the bank, you want to come?" Antonio was confused.

"_Jayden doesn't have an account here, does he?" _"Nah, I'm about to get something to eat." Jayden threw him a cookie. Now he had 20 since he got a little hungry earlier. "Thanks, I guess I'll see you later." Antonio said leaving as Jayden walked to the bank.

"_Emily might still like me? I have a chance to be in her heart. Who am I kidding? I know that she doesn't damn well want me. Quit dicking around Jayden! You've got to get that angel away from that son of a bitch. Ah, who am I kidding? I couldn't stop it if I tried." _Jayden walked into the bank and got in line.

_And she's watching him with those eyes, and she's loving him with that body, I just know it._

_**Did you like it? **_No. _**Well, that's harsh. **_I'm sorry, but I just don't buy any of the suspense between Emily and Mike or Emily and Jayden. _**Why? **_You've never written a Memily before, and I doubt that you are starting with this one. _**But, what if I am?**_


	9. Chapter 9

Love Reinterrupted

By DeweyFinn21

Chapter 9

Uncharted

Jayden was in line at the bank when this happened.

"Everybody down! Bank robbery fools!" Jayden didn't get down. "Shit, you deaf, get down or I will shoot you!"

"Shoot me."

"What? Why the hell do you want to kill yourself?"

"The girl I'm in love with is marrying my best friend in about 3 days. None of my other friends will help me and my best friend is using my plan for the girl."

"Boss! You know this guy?"

"Charlie, what the hell is it?"

"Do you know this guy?"

"No, why?"

"He's using your past as his excuse story for why I should kill him, he even put in the part where it was your plan that the friend used to win the girl." Charlie was confused about all of this. _"How can the same shit happen twice, and he's involved in both of them in some way or another?"_

"Who are you?" The boss asked.

"Jayden." He mumbled.

"Last name too fool!"

"Jayden Burkholder." He mumbled again.

"Names Jesse, Jesse Jackson, nice to meet you, let's go stop that guy's wedding. Make sure that you don't end up like me." Jayden and the bank robbers left the bank and went to Jayden and Antonio's hotel room.

"Okay, so the wedding is in three days. That gives us plenty of time to plan, so what we need to do is get you to say 'I OBJECT!' at the right moment. So, what we need is a rope, 40 jars of peanut butter, and a wild goose." Jesse explained.

"Where are we going to get a wild goose?" Charlie asked.

"Well, it doesn't necessarily have to be a _goose. _A plain old duck or a swan will work just fine."

"My problem is with the rope, how long does it have to be?" Jayden asked.

"Well, about 70 feet should do it, just to be safe." Jesse told him.

"Okay, so does anyone else have an idea, just in case this one doesn't work out?" Charlie asked.

"Err, well, I could just sit through the entire wedding until they say that part?" Jayden suggested.

"Were you invited?" Jesse asked.

"Apparently, the bride invited me, but the groom wants me as far away from the wedding as possible." Jayden explained.

"Okay, if that fails we shall go for Plan B formerly known as Plan A." Jesse said.

"Okay, I'll see you guys later. Don't want my roommate to get suspicious of me."

"Sure, got it. Let's get out of here guys. Party at my house!" Charlie told them. The robbers left Jayden alone with his thoughts.

_"So I'm going to need to get Antonio to help with the wild goose. I wonder if he can find one. The rope, that might be a little tricky, but then again most home stores keep rope for sale. Now, I guess I could go to the bank and actually get my money I deposited before I left. Okay screw this, I'm getting out of here." _He headed back to the bank to do what he originally planned to do.

_I'm going down, Follow if you want to._

_**Review. Um, wow you know the silent treatment doesn't work in text form. Whatever, bye.**_


	10. Chapter 10

Love Reinterrupted

By DeweyFinn21

Chapter 10

Never Gonna Give You Up

_**Author's Note: Oh come on! You knew this was coming sooner or later.**_

Jayden was almost at the bank when he saw the police cars surrounding it.

"Oh yeah. They did try to rob the bank didn't they." Jayden remembered. He turned around and headed for Mia's bakery. It was a little bit busier than usual. Jayden walked in and the other Rangers were there.

"Hey Jayden. Did you hear that the bank was robbed?" Emily asked.

"No." Jayden said.

"Man, it must have happened right after you left!" Antonio exclaimed.

"No." Jayden said.

"Oh, you didn't go?" He asked.

"No."

"Oh, okay." Antonio said not realizing that Jayden's negative to his question did _in fact_ mean that he did go.

"So anyways, onto bigger business."

"Mike, how is the cake bigger business than the bank being robbed?" Emily asked.

"It's bigger to _us_. Okay?"

"Fine." Emily said. She was happy Jayden wasn't in the robbery, however she did hear that they got away with $50,000 though.

"So, the cake should be a normal wedding cake." Mike said.

"What flavor?" Mia asked. taker notes for their order.

"What do you want Emily? Chocolate or that one that's white with the confusing name?"

"It doesn't matter to me. I like both."

"Chocolate it is then."

"Okay, a chocolate wedding cake, it'll be there for the reception." Mia said.

"Perfect." Mike said.

"Great." Emily said not really paying attention. She was too busy looking outside and thinking. She thought about Jayden, Mike, the wedding, the bank, and cookies. She was hungry.

"Hey Mia?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I get a chocolate chip cookie?" Emily asked.

"Here, I got a few, bought them earlier." Jayden said tossing her the bag of cookies.

"Thanks. Never mind Mia." Emily looked at Jayden, then Mike, then she looked at her cookie. _"Why do I have to still have feelings for Jayden, he knows about me, and yet he's still trying to pretend that he has no idea what's going on, and Mike stayed here, he's been my friend for a long time. He still cares about me for me. Damn it! Why does this have to be so hard, you are marrying Mike! Jayden is a good for nothing son of a bitch who only cares about one thing. But what if the bastard isn't just faking it and him and Antonio really do have no idea about it?" _Emily was so confused. Jayden was no better off, how could he sit there looking all innocent when he knows that him and the guys will try to stop the wedding.

"Hey Antonio, random question, but could you possibly get a wild goose for me?" Jayden asked. Everyone looked at him strangely, except Emily, she was still thinking.

"Why?" Antonio asked confused.

"I want one." Jayden said bluntly.

"Why?" Antonio asked with more emphasis.

"They look cool. Oh, and I'll need it by tomorrow."

"WHY?" Antonio asked getting more and more confused as to Jayden's intentions.

"Because, it's worthless to me if I don't get it by then." Jayden said.

"Why?" Antonio asked seemingly only able to say that one word.

"Never mind, I probably could have found one in the time it took me to tell you this." Jayden said giving up on getting the goose from them.

"Jayden, I know you probably have a good reason, but why do you want a wild goose?" Mia asked.

"Were you not listening? I explained it to Antonio."

"No you didn't." Mike said.

"Well, fine, I'm gonna go find a wild goose. Any of you wanna come with?" Jayden offered. Mike realized that this was an opportunity to talk about things. Bachelor party things. Bachelor party things that would make Emily mad. Bachelor party things that would make Emily mad and probably cancel the wedding. You know, the usual.

"Emily will go." He said. Emily snapped out of it hearing her name.

"Huh, what?" Emily asked totally lost.

"Come on, we're goin' on a wild goose chase!" Jayden said enthusiastically in his best cowboy accent.

"What?" Emily asked. "How did I end up doing this?" Emily was afraid her feelings would show if she was alone with him for too long.

"Mike volunteered you. Let's go!" Jayden said grabbing Emily and running out the door.

"Whoa, Jayden, slow down." Emily said when they were about five feet away from the bakery. "There are no geese in Panorama City." Emily said stating the facts.

"I know, that's why I need to find one."

"What, are you going to jumpstart the entire population by yourself? Because I'm pretty sure that shit's illegal." Emily said.

"No. Nothing like that, it's for a friend."

"Oh, really, what does Antonio need with a goose?"

"It's not for him."

"Jayden, he your only friend."

"Is he?" Jayden questioned.

"Okay, let's say that you do have a friend that's not Antonio, what would they want with it?"

"I can't tell you."

"Why not?"

"Because."

"That's not a very good reason."

"Yeah, then tell what happened eight months ago."

"Wait, you really don't know?" Emily asked surprised.

"No! And everyone is telling me jack-shit. So what happened?"

"Um, well." Emily couldn't think because she was shocked. She grabbed Jayden and kissed him. Hard. Straight on the lips. Jayden never saw it coming. Emily didn't either. Jayden could swear that he saw fireworks exploding into stars during the kiss, but he wrote that of as his imagination.

_"Why am I doing this? I should stop. But his lips are so soft. And. Well. Ah, screw it." _Emily let the kiss last for at least ten seconds. "Nobody hears of this, okay." Emily threatened. Jayden was so shocked that all he could do was nod his head. "Okay, let's go find that goose." Emily told him running off like that never happened.

* * *

_"Holy shit! Emily just kissed Jayden! She's lucky that Mike didn't see that!" _Mia thought looking out the window while Mike talked to Antonio about the bachelor party.

* * *

Emily and Jayden were running around town looking for the wild goose. However, they got stopped by a gang.

"Hey look! Two can't fight worth a damn crackas just walked into out neighborhood." Suddenly they were surrounded. "Yo, boys, grab the chick, let's talk to the the fella." Emily got pulled away, even though she was a Power Ranger, it had been awhile since she last fought anything, and she hadn't kept on training because the Nighlock were defeated. Once she was gone from the scene the supposed leader of the gang spoke. "You Jayden?" He asked.

"Who's asking?"

"Demetrius. Jesse's brother."

"Jesse Jackson?"

"Shit, it is you! That a new girl?"

"That's the soon to be bride." Jayden revealed to him.

"Oh shit! We should probably let you guys get the hell out of here, huh?"

"That'd be nice." Jayden said.

"Oh, by the way, Jesse told me that if I saw you, tell you that he got the goose."

"Oh, that's great, I just spent the last," Jayden looked down at his watch. "four hours trying to find one. FOUR HOURS!"

"Oh, um, shit, you probably need to get back to the groom so that he doesn't get suspicious." Demetrius said. "Hey, get the girl down here, they need to leave, fast." He told the guy standing next to the door. Emily came down soon after and walked from Jesse's apartment to Jayden. They headed back to Mia's bakery because it was almost 8:00.

"So, how did it feel getting kidnapped by a gang?" Jayden asked.

"Surprisingly, they were well behaved, although they did have an unusually large amount of peanut butter for some reason."

_"Okay, just need the rope now." _Jayden thought. "Well, that's good." They made it to the bakery where Mia was just about to close down.

"Oh, hey guys, Antonio went back to hotel room, and Mike went back to his place."

"Okay." Emily said.

"Also, I've got a few questions for you. Did you find the goose?"

"No, it was getting dark and my friend contacted me and told me that he got it." Jayden explained.

"Oh, now Emily, how does Jayden taste?" Both of them froze.

"What? Why would you ask that?" Emily exclaimed.

"I saw you two making out right outside, and if Mike wasn't busy with other stuff he would've seen it too." Mia explained. "You guys didn't get that far when Emily stopped you."

"Did you tell them?" Jayden asked.

"No, I figured the two of you would tell them. You will tell them, right?"

"No, but, Mia, please keep it a secret, I don't know what came over me." Emily explained.

"I think it's love." Jayden teased.

"Shut up!" Emily said. _"Why does he have to be right?" _Emily thought.

_We're no strangers to love, You know the rules and so do I._

_**So, review. **_I can't. _**I wasn't talking to you, I was talking to them.** _Hmm. I think I'll review this chapter just to mess with you. _**No you won**_**_'t. _**Yes I will. It's already done. My review for this story is complete, now I just need to post it. Um. How do you do that? _**I don't know, are you a member or just anonymous? **_Hey, that's insulting. Anonymous would never come to this website. _**Anonymous is also more than one person.** **Maybe. Probably. Most likely. **_Let's get this over with. I'm posting the comment now.


	11. Chapter 11

Love Reinterrupted

By DeweyFinn21

Chapter 11

New Divide

"Emily has been acting strange today." Mike told Mia. "I wonder why that could be?"

"Maybe she's just mad at you for putting her on a wild goose chase." Mia suggested.

"But, she's not angry, she seems, almost guilty." Mike knew the reason for that, but she figured that, from the way Mike was describing her, Emily would crack soon.

"Just give it time, probably pre-wedding jitters. It happens all the time." Mia said. Mike left the bakery and headed home. When he got home he grabbed the journal he found 12 years ago.

_"So this is Jayden's, I wonder if he wants it back? He's probably forgotten all about it. Why would Emily feel so guilty, and does it have anything to do with that wild goose chase? Man, I'm hungry, what's in the fridge." _Mike went over to the fridge and pulled out a tub of leftover lasagna. Mike started eating and turned n the TV.

**"The robbery was attempted by Jesse Jackson, a 27 year old African-American male. If you have any idea about him, please notify the authorities. He was last seen at Charlie Hudson's house hosting a party."**

**"In other news concerning the robbery of $50,000. It turns out that the robbers were originally going for 5 million dollars, but got interrupted when a civilian wouldn't cooperate. Here's Linda with more."**

**"Yes, I'm here with a Ms. Mikala Perez, one of the hostages in the bank robbery, can you tell us what happened during the robbery yesterday."**

**"Well, the robbers pulled out a gun and told us all to get down or they'd shoot. I got down, but the guy behind me didn't. The boss came out and they talked about stopping a wedding or something like that and then they left."**

**"Do you know the name of the person."**

**"I couldn't hear real well, but it sounded like Layton Crossover."**

**"Is that all?"**

**"Yes I believe so." Mikala said.**

Mike changed the channel.

_"Man, that Layton guy is lucky that he didn't get his head blown off. I feel sorry for whoever's wedding they stop." _Mike thought to himself, though even if he said it out loud it would still be to himself since nobody else was there, plus Mike isn't telepathic so he can't think to anyone else. He watched some TV and finished the lasagna. He decided to leave and talk to Emily and see what was wrong with her. He met up with her 30 minutes later.

"Emily, what's wrong? You've been acting a little weird today."

"What?" Emily asked, not knowing how difficult it would be to keep the secret in.

"Yeah, I mean you wouldn't look me in the eye when we talked earlier, and you keep spacing out."

"Sorry, I guess I'm a little tired, considering that the goose chase took 4 hours of running across town. Jayden almost made us walk to the next city over." Emily lied.

"Oh, I guess that could be a reason." Mike sheepishly forgetting how he sent her off with a determined Jayden to find a wild goose.

"Yeah, we never found it, but I think Jayden say it was getting dark after a while and we came back."

"Okay, so are you ready to get married?" Mike asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be, it's too bad Kevin can't make it back in two days." Emily said saddened at how one of her best friends can't see her big day, even if Jayden was making her have second thought about it. _"I have to go through with it. Mike really cares about me. Jayden just came back for one reason. Wait, didn't I already think this? Ugh, he has my mind going in circles!" _Emily thought.

"Emily you sure have been spacing out a lot lately." Mike said. Emily snapped out of it.

"Sorry, lot on my mind." She explained.

"I know how you feel, ever since six months ago, when I put forth my plan to propose, I've been thinking, mostly about the future, but sometimes I think about you." Mike paused. "And it makes me smile." Mike looded at her and say that she was listening. "Mrs. Emily Vasquez. That sounds good." Mike started talking to himself.

_"Mrs. Emily Burkholder." Emily thought. "No! Mrs. Emily Vasquez. That is who I am going to be."_

_"I can't wait for page 33 in Jayden's journal. I think I can give it back. I've memorized it from here on out. Soon Emily will feel how I felt." _Mike went ahead with his scheme. "Hey, Em. I gotta leave and do something. Real important business."

"Fine, I'm a big girl, I can handle myself." Emily told him. Mike went back home, grabbed the tacky yellow journal and headed right back out the door to Mia's bakery, hoping to get directions to where Jayden was staying. Luckily for him. Jayden was already there talking to Antonio. Mike walked over to them.

"Hey, Jayden, I think you might want this, Antonio told me how it was yours, and, well, I guess I can give it back, I didn't add anything. The first 21 pages are exactly as they should be." Mike explained.

"Oh, thanks, so the ink stain on page 15?"

"Still there." Mike said.

"See you later Mike." Antonio said. Mike walked out and headed home, ready to set page 33 into action.

_Give me reason, To fill this hole, Connect the space between, Let it be enough to reach the truth and lies, Across this New Divide._

_**So, tell me if you liked it, leave a review on this story and tell me if you liked it.** _And what? You'll send them a pizza roll? _**Leave a comment on this webzone if you want a pizza roll.** _Goodbye.


	12. Chapter 12

Love Reinterrupted

By DeweyFinn21

Chapter 12

If That Isn't Love

_**Author's Note: Hope you guys are enjoying the story so far.** _Oh, they are. You go girl! _**Really, you had to bring that up. Now people are going to think that we don't write these chapters ahead of time.** _I'm sorry it's just too funny. Somebody actually thought that you were a girl. Granted the evidence is all there. Romance fics primarily, Power Rangers, Big Time Rush. Yep, I can see the confusion. _**Quiet you, now back to your regularly scheduled program.**_

Jayden opened his journal and saw on page 15 that the ink stain was still there.

"Okay, so Antonio, I'm gonna have a few guys over tomorrow when you're at the bachelor party." Jayden said.

"Fine, just don't do anything illegal." Antonio joked. He gave up on trying to understand Jayden when he had a plan. They usually work, but the setup's are always weird. Antonio left Jayden and went somewhere else.

"Hey Jayden." Mia said.

"Mia, what the hell should I do?"

"With what, exactly?"

"The wedding, I really want to see Emily happy, but I don't want her to be happy with Mike, I have no damn idea on what to do." Jayden confessed.

"Jayden, just let Emily marry Mike, the whole world doesn't revolve around you." Mia told him.

"I'm not talking about having everyone care about my problems, I just want to see if things will go good for me for once."

"Jayden, when has something not gone right for you?" Mia asked.

"Every damn day that I left. Mia, even though I left, I still thought about Emily, how our future could have gone. Mia I think I need to go." Jayden left and went to Just Me. He sat down at the bar and ordered another Knock 'em Dead.

"What's troubling you so much you need that?" The bartender asked.

"Who wants to know?" Jayden countered.

"Spike, Spike Skullovitch. Wait, you're the guy who ordered this a few days ago. Man you can hold your liquor."

"I thought that you were our waiter?"

"I was, we were understaffed in waiters and overstaffed at the bar." Spike explained.

"Okay." Jayden drank his beer. "Anyways, apparently my best friend is marrying the girl I love using my plan that I created back when we were teenagers. The wedding is in two days, my other friend, who has been with my, we left about 12 years ago, is the best man, the groom may or may not hate me and the bride may or may not be in love with me, I was involved in a bank robbery that i stopped because Jesse Jackson had the exact same thing happen to him, I need to find 70 feet of rope, 40 jars of peanut butter, and a wild goose. Charlie, Jessie's friend, has the rope, Jesse found the goose, and one of the other guys has the peanut butter, an I'm going to stop the wedding with the robbers, win over the bride, and hope I don't get killed by the groom."

"Oh, wow, when does it come out?"

"Huh?"

"The movie you're filming. It sounds like a pretty goo rom-com. I like those for the cheesy moments, they're so funny." Spike said.

"I'm being serious." Jayden said.

"Huh." Spike paused. "Beer works weird on you."

"Just give me three of those to go." Jayden said.

"Have fun shooting your movie!" Spike said. Jayden left and went to the hotel room.

"Hey Antonio." Jayden said.

"Hey. You got more beer?" He asked.

"Yeah. I'm gonna need this to get through tonight."

"Oh, I thought that you would use your journal to win over Emily." Jayden was confused. Antonio was encouraging him to try to stop the wedding. Something was wrong.

"Okay, who's here?" Jayden asked.

"Nobody, amigo." Antonio said.

"Okay fine." Jayden saw that he couldn't win. I'll go and take your idea, but if this ends with Mike trying to kill me. I'm blaming you. Where's Emily?"

"Probably at Mia's, but if she isn't, just walk around town and you might find her." Antonio suggested. Jayden left the room and Emily popped up from behind Antonio's bed.

"So what did Mike say?" Emily asked.

_If That Isn't Love, I don__'t know what love is.  
_

_**Review. Please. Thank you. **_Don't I get to talk? _**No.**__  
_


	13. Chapter 13

Love Reinterrupted

By DeweyFinn21

Chapter 13

Highway To Hell

"Well, you know, that he wants to marry you for your money." Antonio told Emily.

"How much will he get?" She asked.

"I don't know. He said that doing the math it was going to be a lot, more than double what he has now."

"I can't believe that I didn't see it and, wait." Emily said getting suspicious. "You're Jayden's friend. You're taking his side!"

"What? No!" Emily stormed out. "Stupid bitch. I was trying to tell you the truth. Aw man. Mike probably expected that to happen. He playing a game of chess and Jayden is the only piece that doesn't follow the rules. And now I'm talking to myself. Great, just great." Antonio said.

* * *

Emily couldn't believe that she almost fell for that. She was so angry that when she saw Jayden walking to her she slapped him.

"Ow! What the hell is that for? I didn't even do anything today!"

"You told Antonio to lie about Mike."

"What? Emily, I have no goddamn idea what you're talking about."

"Quit the routine Jayden. I know that you know what happene eight months ago, and what Antonio just told me!"

"Wait, when were you talkin to Antonio?"

"Like, 10 minutes ago!" She screamed.

"So that's who was there. Of all the low-down dirty tricks."

"Shut up you son of a bitch."

"Emily, I have no idea what you are talking about." Jayden repeated for the millionth time since he'd been back.

"Whatever!" Emily ran off.

"What the hell just happened?" Jayden asked no one in particular. He kept walking and ran into the guys.

"Yo, Jay what's up?" Jesse asked.

"We need to talk about the wedding."

"No worries, we got everything we need for Plan B if Plan A fails.

"Yeah, it might, the bride is angry at me."

"Shit."

"Yeah."

"Plan B?" Jesse asked.

"That the one with the peanut butter, rope, and goose?"

"Yeah."

"Looks like it, everyone got it?" Jayden asked.

"Yeah, but we might need to work a little harder. It's soon."

"Plus the fact that you're wante by the police."

"You didn't tell the cops, did you?"

"No. I nee all the help I can get."

"Good."

"Oh, also."

"What Jay?"

"I've got an idea for Plan C."

_All my friends are gonna be there too. On the Highway To Hell._

_**So, did you like it? I hope you did. This story is getting closer to bein over. Review.**_


	14. Chapter 14

Love Reinterrupted

By DeweyFinn21

Chapter 14

Ready To Go

"Antonio, wake up. It's almost 8."

"Uh, why so early?" Antonio asked getting out of bed.

"Mia needs us at the bakery." Jayden explained.

"Fine." He said sitting up.

* * *

10 minutes later they were leaving to the bakery.

When they got there Mia was waiting for them at a table.

"Antonio, I heard that you told Emily some lie about Mike, and Jayden orchestrated the whole thing."

"Mia, I had nothing to do with that idiot's plan." Jayden told her.

"Yeah." Antonio said trying to convince her. "Hey!"

"Well, fine." Antonio told Emily a lie about Mike, and now Emily is thinking of not letting you two go to the wedding. She's talking to Mike. Antonio, I think you're safe, but Jayden, you might want to make other plans that day."

"I didn't have anything to do with it!" Jayden whined.

"Mia, I would tell you to get back to work, but this is good. Keep going." Honey said.

"Mia, I know that you possibly can't do anything, but can you try to convince Emily that Jayden had nothing to do with it?" Antonio asked.

"I'll try, but don't expect a guarantee."

"Fine." Jayden said.

"Now Jayden, tonight's Mike's bachelor party, you want to come?" Antonio asked.

"Nah, tonight I'm gonna stay in the hotel room."

"Oh, cool, don't have too much fun." Antonio said sarcastically.

"I'll try not to." Jayden replied. Antonio left. Jayden pulled out his phone and dialed the number that Jesse gave him after discussing Plan C.

"Hey. Who is this?" Jesse asked.

"Jayden. Meet me at the hotel room. You remember where I told you it was?"

"Sure man, we'll be there in 20."

* * *

23 and 11/128 minutes later:

There was a knock on the door. Jayden went to open it. Jesse and the group came in.

"J, what do you want?" Jesse asked.

"Thanks to my friend, I may not be able to go to the wedding, easily, to say the least."

"So, we've gotten up to Plan J on our own right?" Jesse asked the group.

"Yeah."

"What's Plan J?" Jayden asked.

"We cut a section of the roof off. You go down suspended on a rope, run into the service, punch out the groom and kidnap the bride." Jesse explained calmly.

"That seems like a lot of work. Got any easier plans?"

"Plan G?" Jesse asked the group.

"Plan G." They repeated.

"Not gonna ask. Just gonna roll with it."

"Is that all that you wanted us here for?" Jesse asked.

"Yeah."

"The wedding's tomorrow, right?"

"Yeah."

"We got to get working! Come on guys!" Jesse said leading everyone out of the hotel room.

_"I hope that those crazy sons of bitches know what they're doing. I can't let that bastard marry Emily." _Jayden thought as he got into his bed to watch some TV.

* * *

He must have fallen asleep because one second he was watching a show, and the next it was the middle of a movie. It was also raining outside.

"Huh, it's not supposed to rain until after 8:30. What time is it?" Jayden looked at the clock. 9:15.

He decided to go out and see what he could find. He found his way to Mia's bakery, and by that time it was pouring.

"Jayden! What the hell are you doing outside in weather like this wearing that." She said pointing to his T-shirt and jeans.

Jayden shrugged.

"Don't know. Just great. Well, come on in. You can stay here until the rain passes." Mia told him. Jayden went inside and laid on a booth. Emily walked in.

"Mia, I just wanted to thank you and, what is he doing here?" Emily asked.

"He was walking out in the rain for no reason."

"Then let him!"

"I know you're angry, but come on, we can ignore him. He's crazy." Jayden nodded at this. "See, he agrees with me. Let's just go." Mia said pushing Emily to the back.

"Fine." Jayden fell asleep.

* * *

"Mia, I'm in love with Mike, but Jayden just makes everything where I can't think straight." Jayden woke up to here that. He opened his eyes a little and saw that Emily was looking at him. He pretended to still be asleep. He also noticed that it had stopped raining.

"Listen, in 14 hours you are going to be married to Mike. Just forget about him, I mean, he didn't even try to break you and Mike up, but still."

"What?"

"Um, that was all Antonio." Mia told Emily.

"Excuse me, I have to do something." Emily went into the back.

"Yeah, Antonio almost ruined mine and Kevin's plan. She wasn't supposed to know yet."

_"Plan? What plan? Know what? Why do I feel like I know the least about everything?" _Jayden questioned. Emily came back in and told Mia an important thing.

"I'm gonna let Jayden come to the wedding. It may not be the smart thing to do. But, I feel like it's the right thing to do."

"Whatever." Mia said. Emily walked over to Jayden.

"Hey, Jayden wake up. It's not raining, you can go back to your hotel room." Emily said. Jayden pretended to wake up.

"What?" He asked.

"Go to your hotel room. Hope you have a tux." Emily said.

"So, I'm invited?" He asked already knowing the answer.

"Yes. But go to the hotel first. I want you looking good if you're going to be there." She said with a wink.

"Okay, fine." Jayden said nonchalantly leaving the bakery. When he was out of sight of the bakery he ran down the street as fast as he could. "YES!" he yelled. Jayden called the guys. "Guys! Change of plan! Plan A is back in effect. Whoo hoo!" Jayden hung up.

"Shit. Guys! we don't need the monkey." Jesse told them.

_I might be losing my mind but there's one thing that I know. That you gotta be Ready, so Ready To Go._

**_Review please. It makes me happy. _**Yes, because everyone care about your happiness. Bow down to your ruler DeweyFinn21!**_Oh ha, ha, very funny._**_  
_


	15. Chapter 15

Love Reinterrupted

By DeweyFinn21

Chapter 15

Beat It

Jayden went back to the hotel room and pulled out his Samuraizer for the first time in years. He used the symbol power for tuxedo. One appeared in his closet.

"I still got it." Jayden then turned on the TV and one of his favorite movies that doesn't have Antonio in it was on. "Wow, I can't believe they're showing She's Out Of My League on TV. It's almost to my favorite part.

* * *

Antonio came back at 3:18 and saw Jayden watching Made Of Honor.

"Well, good night, unlike some people I have a wedding to go to later today."

"Yeah, some people are unlucky like that."

"Whatever, I'll save you some cake."

"Nah, I don't really like chocolate cake that much."

"Fine." Antonio said falling onto the bed and right to sleep. Jayden decided to let him find out tomorrow. He stayed up to finish the movie and promised that after this one he'd be done.

* * *

_"Soon, later, why can't I get it through my damn head. I'm marrying Mike, not Jayden. Why do I still even have feelings for him. Shit. I'm confusing myself. It's late. I need to get to sleep." _Emily thought as she was getting ready to go to bed. However, when she got into bed a box fell off her nightstand and her Samuraizer fell out. "Hm. It's been awhile since I used this." She said remembering her Ranger days. She picked it up and tried to remember a symbol. She made the motions in the air and a rock fell onto the floor. She then tried to remember another symbol power. Something really important to her. Something that she needs to know.

"Heart!" She said activating the symbol and putting on herself.

* * *

It had been a long day in New Zealand. But he was coming home in just a few hours. He got on his phone and called Mia, aware of the fact that it was late at night, probably waking her up, and that the wedding was soon.

"Hello." Mia said tiredly.

"Save a seat for me. I won't be able to make it in time to do anything else."

"Kevin, you're lucky that you don't have to be the best man. I think Mike got suspicious of us."

"I hope not. Our plan needs to be completed. I can't believe Mike didn't tell me until right before I left. He's one of the worst-"

"Look, Emily doesn't deserve him, and I've never seen the proof, but you said that you know he's doing this?"

"Yeah, so, we can pull this off without a hitch?"

"About that." Mia said. "Antonio sorta told Emily the truth, or something, maybe, and she doesn't believe him."

"Oh, well, wait, Antonio?"

"Um, oh, yeah, Antonio and Jayden are back."

"So, is there a backup plan?"

"Well, Emily still likes Jayden and Jayden likes Emily, so maybe."

"Oh, anything else."

"The bank got robbed."

"Oh. Well, that's not good."

"Nope."

* * *

He had been working out how to tell them for awhile. He knew that it was crazy, that he would never be able to live it down. But he wanted to go out as a hero, rather than a villain.

"Hey, what are you doing?"

"Getting ready to get arrested tomorrow."

"What?"

"After we help Jayden, I'm turning myself in. You guys can come if you want." Jesse said.

"Really?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah. Tell D that he is not to get me out."

"But, why?"

"It's better to go out by your own doing than to be caught."

"So, you're doing this to protect your image."

"More like, refine it."

"So. How long are we gonna be in for?"

_Beat It, Beat It, no one wants to be defeated._

**So, what did you think?**I think that you are running out of ideas for these chapter ending author's notes. _**Maybe, but** **her-der-fer-blur.** _What? I don't even care. **_Review, people. _**You know, I think that I'm tired of these back and forths. I'll see you at Chapter 18.


	16. Chapter 16

Love Reinterrupted

By DeweyFinn21

Chapter 16

Can't Fight This Feeling

"Shit. Shoulda got more sleep." Jayden said waking up so he could go to the wedding. He got ready to walk over to the church.

* * *

While walking over to the church, Jayden called Jesse.

"What up J?" Jesse asked.

"You got the location?"

"Yep, it's that church across from the lake."

"Okay."

"Yeah, we'll be there as your escape success or fail."

"Yeah, we could fail, couldn't we."

"Man, don't worry. From your side of the story there seems every reason for her to get with you."

"Okay. If this works and Emily and I end up getting married, I'll make sure to invite all of you. It's in an hour. Bye." Jayden hung up. He called Mia.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Mia."

"How did you get my number?"

"Phone book."

"Oh, well, can you be quick, I have to be Maid of Honoring, and you are making it a little hard."

"Sorry, but do you know if Kevin's going to be here."

"Not until the wedding's already started." Mia told him, confused about why he would ask that.

"Oh, bye." Jayden hung up.

* * *

Mia turned around and started talking to Emily.

"It looks beautiful, Em."

"Yeah, I can't wait to marry Jay-Mike." Emily slipped up.

"You really still have feelings for him."

"Mia, I'm so confused. Should I call off the wedding?"

"Look, you really care for both of them. Look in your heart and see what it says."

"It says Jayden, but my head tells me Mike. I can't choose."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

_"She'll make her decision, hopefully before the right time passes." _Mia thought. "Well, let's keep getting ready."

* * *

Meanwhile, Antonio and Mike were on the other side of the church.

"Yes, the final piece is falling into place. I marry Emily, then page 33 comes into effect."

Antonio sighed knowing what Mike was up to, but he blew his chance at Emily believing him. He hoped that Jayden would look through the whole book, but he had no reason to think that he would.

"Jayden can't interfere this time. I can't believe that it took 10 years for her to even start thinking of dating me. That final push eight months ago was what she needed to marry me. I was the only one interested in her for her. Now I don't, he's back, and this is going to be oh so sweet."

"So, you did like her then?" Antonio asked point blank.

"Not just like, I loved her, but she couldn't get over him. Jayden. He had everything that I wish I did and he walked away. I hate him! And I hate her for liking him! Now it's my chance to mess with her emotions."

"But, this just seems mean."

"I don't give a damn Antonio. Emily deserves this. She can rot on the street for all I care. As long as I have her right where I want her, it'll be quick. She'll lose. And nobody can stop me. Check. Mate. I win." Mike gloated.

"If Jayden was here."

"He isn't. Give up."

* * *

"Yo, Jesse. How much farther is it?"

"Not that far Demetrius. Quit asking the same damn question every 10 feet."

"Oh. Well, why are you doing this?"

"To help Jayden."

"No, _why _are you doing this."

"That can't be my reason."

"I'm your brother, I know you."

"Look, we're going to help him, and that's it."

"Wow, you're serious." Demetrius realized.

"Now you're getting it. We're here. Everybody get into position." They just stood around. "Spread out." Jesse told them. They did what he said.

* * *

Jayden sat down in his seat. The wedding had begun.

_And I Can't Fight This Feeling anymore, I've forgotten what I started fighting for._

_**Well. review. Wow. He's serious. Hm. I'm bored. I'm gonna make a sammich. Bye.**_


	17. Chapter 17

Love Reinterrupted

By DeweyFinn21

Chapter 17

Time After Time

Mike looked out in the audience and was shocked to see Jayden.

"Antonio, did you invite Jayden?" Mike asked.

"No." Antonio said confused.

"He's here. Damn it! That bitch let him come!"

"That bitch is going to be your wife." Antonio said.

"Not for long!"

* * *

Jayden was sitting waiting for the bride to come out. Jayden was thinking about what he would say to convince Emily to get with him. Suddenly everybody stood up. He got up too, and Emily walked down the aisle. Jayden remembered the last time he saw her in a wedding dress. She made him go eat at a bakery that day. It was a good day. She made it to where she was supposed to be and the audience sat down. The priest began speaking. Jayden was only half-listening though.

* * *

Suddenly, he awoke from his bed. He was in the Shiba house and in his Ranger age body. He was confused. Emily walked in.

"Good morning boyfriend." She said.

"What?"

"Oh, it's okay, you must have forgot, you only asked me last night."

"What?"

"After we defeated Master Xandred. Remember?"

"NO! I don't remember! I'm dreaming. I left you to go off with Antonio and fight the remaining Nighlock! That took a lot less time now that I think about it. Antonio became famous, Kevin's in the Olympics, Mia owns a bakery, you and Mike are about to get married, and I am regretting ever leaving!" Jayden screamed.

to get married, and I am regretting ever leaving!" Jayden screamed.

"Are you okay?" Emily asked.

_"Could this be true? Did I imagine 12 years of a fake life? No, it's too much. I have to be dreaming."_

"I don't know. I'm confused." Jayden admitted.

"Yeah, me too. I was hoping that I had it down better." Emily said.

"What?"

"The shared dream symbol. Guess you had too big a hold on reality." Emily admitted.

_"Wait, we're asleep?" Jayden asked._

_"Yeah, but by all appearances we seem awake."_

_"You're asleep?" Jayden rephrased._

_"Yeah."_

_"The bride?" Jayden laid his point down._

_"Oh come on, we don't even talk in these things."_

_"I can think of two important words." Jayden said._

_"Oh please. If you stop the wedding, I won't have to."_

_"How did you know that I was going to stop the wedding?"_

_"You already were? Huh, I guess you don't need me to tell you what to say."_

_"Yes I do."_

_"So, you planned to stop the wedding, but had no idea what you were going to say?" Emily questioned._

_"Yes." Jayden told her bluntly._

_"Huh, well then. I guess you could talk about some stuff with us."_

_"The kiss?"_

_"Um, uh. Well. That might work."_

_"So, why are you doing this?" Jayden asked._

_"Last night, I looked in my heart and found you. I hope that you can fight for what you believe in enough to get me." Emily told him "Because you'll need a damn good reason for me to leave him at the altar."_

_"Why him?"_

_"He's the only person who liked me for me and not what I had."_

_"What do you have?"_

_"Even in the dream world you're faking it." Emily said pulling the two of them out of the dream._

* * *

The service had barely passed where it started.

_"Mike, I will do anything to get Emily. You better watch out."_

_"Jayden don't mess this up." Emily thought._

_**So, did you like it? Review, please.**_


	18. Breaking News!

Love Reinterrupted

By DeweyFinn21

_**Author's note: I've been grounded and so won't be able to update this story as fast as I have been. See you in a year, unless I can get off for good behavior.**_


	19. Chapter 18

Love Reinterrupted

By DeweyFinn21

Chapter 18

Never Say Never

_**Author's Note: Hey guys, I got off a year early. My parents forgot. Sorry for the worry. On with the show.**_

_"This wedding is so boring just get to the part where I can stop it." _Jayden thought. The priest went on about true love and stuff like that. _"Mike doesn't even love her as much as I do. Okay, calm down Jayden. You'll get to speak eventually."_

* * *

Jesse was standing near the door to the church. A car drove up and somebody got out of the car.

"Excuse me, there's a wedding going on here." Jesse told him.

"I know, I was supposed to be the best man."

"You're late."

"I was in New Zealand."

"You watch the Olympics?"

"Part time. Had to be in them a lot."

"Wait, Kevin?" Jesse asked.

"Yeah?"

"I read about you in the paper. Man, from an old friend, congratulations."

"What?"

"It's Jesse."

"Jackson?"

"Yep. Me and Demetrius still live here."

"Oh, um, I have to hurry and stop this wedding." Kevin told him.

"Oh, so you know."

"About Mike's plan to get the money. Yeah."

"No, the fact that Jayden is still in love with Emily, what money?"

"The 2 million he'd get for divorcing her."

"What, did she invent something, or something?"

"No, her relative died and gave her money in the will."

"How long ago was this?"

"Eight months."

"I knew it! That's what Jayden doesn't know!"

"Wait, so he doesn't know that."

"No!"

"We need to hurry and tell him, and stop that wedding."

* * *

_"I just can't believe that the little whore had to invite him. At the last minute too. Hopefully he knows damn well to keep his mouth shut." _Mike thought while keeping up appearances. _"That's one reason to leave her. Let's see, what are a few more?"_

* * *

_"Hurry up and get to that part, it's almost there." _Jayden thought.

* * *

"If anybody here has a reason that these two should not be wed, speak now or forever hold your peace." Jesse and Kevin heard that part.

"Get in there!" Jesse told Kevin. Kevin slammed the doors opened at the same moment Jayden stood up.

"I object!" Three voices said simultaneously."

_I will Never Say Never, I will fight 'til forever._

_**So, was it any good? **_Hi Dewey. **_Oh, hey Robert. You're back. _**Yep, I can't wait to see how you make Mike's plan fail. Since that is the only way this can go. You made him too evil to have a happy ending. _**Glad you see it my way.** _Yep, finally getting some sleep helped my behavior. _**That's good. Well, review. **_Yeah._  
_


	20. Chapter 19

Love Reinterrupted

By DeweyFinn21

Chapter 19

Go Crazy

Everybody turned to look at the voices.

"Jayden!" Emily said hopefully, but trying to disguise it as exasperated.

"Jayden!" Mike said angrily.

"Jayden!" Kevin said while motioning for him to get over there.

"Kevin?" Jayden asked.

"Kevin!" Emily said excited.

"Kevin!" Mike said worried. Everybody turned to the third voice.

"Mia?" Everybody was confused. In the confusion, Kevin pulled Jayden over to him.

"What?" Jayden asked.

"I need to tell you about Mike."

"Okay."

"He's only marrying Emily for her money."

"Okay?"

"So, he also has a notebook, it's a tacky yellow-"

"It's not tacky."

"Oh, so you've seen it."

"I have it." Jayden said pulling it out of his pocket.

"Why do you have it?"

"It's mine."

"Oh. Check page 33."

"Why?"

"His evil plan is laid out there." Jayden opened up to Page 33. He saw what Mike wrote.

**1. Marry Emily, 2. Divorce, 3. Profit.**

"Well, that's convenient." Jayden walked up to the alter and spoke to Emily.

"Emily, I love you, and, if I'm not mistaken from that kiss you gave me a few days ago, you also have feelings for me." Mike's eyes widened when he heard that she kissed him.

"Oh please, Jayden, everybody knows the real reason you're here." Mike said.

"Antonio decided to come. I just tagged along."

"Oh, so you didn't want to come." Mike twisted his words.

"I did, but 12 years is a long time. I thought that you would all be gone by now."

"I bet that you never even thought of her."

"I did, and if I can show you something, Em. Kevin told me about Page 33." Jayden revealed. Mike started worrying.

"Jayden, I already heard this story from Antonio."

"Did you see it?" He asked.

"No."

"Well, here you go." He said handing her the book with the page open.

"Wait, how do I know this isn't just you?" Emily asked hoping he thought of that.

"Check the other pages. The handwriting is way different." She checked. It was.

"Mike, what do you have to say about this?" Emily asked.

"He's obviously lying!"

"So, you didn't know about the money?"

"What money?"

"The money I got 8 months ago when one of my relatives died. They gave it to me in their will."

"How much?"

"7 million dollars." Emily said.

"Really? You really _kept that a secret from_ _me_?" Jayden asked laughing. "Not to sound like a jerk, but Antonio is a world famous actor, and I'm his manager. I make more than that in a year." Jayden kept laughing. Emily realized something. She overreacted. She started giggling.

"Emily! What about this is funny!" Mike yelled.

"I knew that. Mia, we both knew that, and we still kept it a secret. We're idiots, huh. So, what to do now."

"You marry me!" Mike exclaimed.

"Mike, shut the hell up." Emily said. "Is what Jayden told me true?"

"Hell no!"

"Mike, don't lie to me, did you write that?"

"No!" Mike lied, his plan falling apart right in front of him. Emily couldn't believe that he was still lying, so she grabbed Jayden's arm and started walking down the aisle.

"Come on, let's get out of here." She told him.

"Emily Marie Taylor! You get back here right this instant."

"Michael Ray Vasquez." Emily said. "Fuck you." And she left with Jayden.

_We don't, We don't, We don't, Need a reason, To go, To go, To go, To Go Crazy._

_**Well, all that's left now is the epilogue. Hope you liked it. Wow, I never thought that I'd even get this far and-**  
_Quit stalling because you have 69 reviews when this chapter goes up. _**Stalling? Why would I be stalling?**_Like I said, you have 69 reviews. _**So?** _Oh please you're a guy, you know what 69 is. _**Fine, review.** _Yay.


	21. Chapter 20

Love Reinterrupted

By DeweyFinn21

Chapter 20

I Found A Way

_7 Months Later:_

Mia had just received a letter in the mail. It read:

**"You are invited to the wedding of Jayden Louis Burkholder and Emily Marie Taylor on December 12th, 2025." **The letter continued on about the specifics, but Mia didn't need it since she helped plan almost everything.

"Hey Kev, the letters are out. They look great."

"So, how long until we tell them?"

"Let's wait until after the honeymoon."

"Won't that make us seem too eager?" Kevin asked.

"Look, I asked you to marry me two weeks ago and we still haven't told them. No matter what, we'll look bad."

"Fine, then tell them now."

"Sure, I'll go call."

* * *

"Jesse Jackson, you got a letter, we checked it so that there are no means of escaping." The guard said handing him the letter. Jesse opened it up and started reading **"You are invited to the wedding of Jayden"** and then he stopped, couldn't believe that he actually followed through with it, and continued reading. "**Louis Burkholder and Emily Marie Taylor on December 12th, 2025."** Then below in a handwritten note. **"That is, when we post bail for all you guys." **Jesse walked over to his group and told them the good news.

"Hey guys! We're getting out soon! That lucky son of a bitch did it."

* * *

Jayden and Emily were so happy. Soon they'd be married and Mia called telling them about her and Kevin.

"What do we do now? I mean, most of the wedding is planned out and all the other stuff is just minor touches." Emily asked Jayden.

"Well, let's go see where the day takes us." He said, grabbing her and leaving their house. They wandered around the city for a while before stopping by Mia's bakery.

""Mia, get back here, we got a big order!" Honey called. Mia listened and let one of the other people take orders. Jayden and Emily got in line. Luckily for them, by the time they got to the front the crowd had died down and Mia was taking orders again.

"So, what do you two lovebirds have planned today?" She asked.

"Nothing." Jayden told her.

"Oh, I see, hope that works out." Jayden and Emily ordered 48 chocolate chip cookies and then waited for their order. They played a car color finding game to pass the time.

"Oh, there's red!" Jayden said pointing to a pickup.

"Yellow!" Emily said pointing at a van.

"Hey, your order's here." Mia told them. They thanked her and left. They ended up near the lake.

"Remember when you dragged me out here to look for a wild goose? I still can't believe that you worked with bank robbers to help your romance problems." Emily said.

"Oh yeah, I remember that day. That was the greatest day of my life before I asked you out?"

"Why?"

"Oh, I made 20 plus new friends, stopped a bank from being robbed completely, and made out with the greatest woman in the entire world." Jayden told her as if it was obvious.

"And what day was the best since you asked me out?"

"Every single one."

"Sappy bastard." Emily said leaning in for a kiss. "I love you." She said kissing him.

"Love you too." He said after breaking apart for air.

"Jayden, just promise me one thing." Emily asked interrupting the makeout session.

"What?"

"You'll never be a damn fool and leave me again."

"Trust me, I won't."

_Now that I know that anything's possible, I Found A Way, I Found A Way._

_**And that's the end, did you like it? Review and tell me, because my inbox is never as full as it should be, except for when YouTube people go on an uploading spree. **_That's it? _**What? **_That's the end of the story, what about Jayden and Emily's wedding? _**I thought that you hated romantic comedies? **_I do, but I mean, for your fans, they want to know what will happen. _**Nothing except a boring fluffy romantic thing. **_But what about Mike? _**He got run over by a fruit cart.**_That's your solution to every character that is seemingly forgotten!_ **Admit it. **_What? **_You like romantic comedies._ **Apatow ones, yes, ones with Jay Baruchel, whether or not Apatow was involved, yes, most others, no. _**Okay, I'm good with that answer. Review.**_


End file.
